Second Chance, Lost in Time
by v i o r e i
Summary: [time travel] "Jika kau diberikan kesempatan kedua, apakah kau ingin mengambilnya?" Bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Akashi, Kuroko dikirim kembali ke masa lalu dimana dirinya masih bersekolah di SMP Teiko. Sementara itu, dia harus beradaptasi dengan tubuh barunya yang merupakan bayaran atas kesempatan kedua yang telah diambilnya. Mampukah ia melaksanakan tujuannya itu?


**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Second Chance, Lost in Time** ©  
viorei

**Prelude** _(part I)_

_._

* * *

Stadion tempat berlangsungnya pertandingan final Winter Cup malam itu sunyi sekali. Bila ada orang yang berada di luar dekat stadion itu, mereka pasti mengira bahwa tempat luas yang sanggup menampung puluhan—bahkan ratusan orang—itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Namun semua itu langsung disangkal dengan adanya penerangan yang membuat stadion itu tampak hidup, meskipun sama sekali tak ada suara yang didengar. Walaupun ada, paling hanya berupa napas orang yang sebagian besar itupun enggan dikeluarkan. Berpasang-pasang mata milik orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana sedang sibuk menyaksikan pertandingan kedua tim tingkat SMA yang sedang berlangsung. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada bola yang saat itu melambung tinggi menuju ring tim lawan. Bola berwarna oranye dengan empat garis putih menyilang itu berputar-putar di bibir ranjang. Tak hanya penonton yang bersitegang dengan detik-detik yang mendebarkan ini, namun semua pemain dari kedua tim yang berada di lapangan itu juga tak sekalipun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah bola yang akan menentukan perjuangan mereka selama hampir sejam ini.

Lalu, sebelum satu detik terakhir selesai, bola itu sepertinya memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara kejar-rebut-dan-masukkan-bola dan memutuskan untuk jatuh ke dalam lingkaran yang dilapisi jaring-jaring putih. Sedetik, ya, sedetik—mereka masih menahan napasnya yang entah sudah berapa lama. Kemudian, suara peluit berbunyi tiba-tiba. Nyaringnya memekakkan seluruh telinga yang hadir di sana, membuat tubuh-tubuh kaku itu langsung tersadar akan pertandingan yang membuat aliran darah berpacu dengan waktu. Sorak-sorai dari sporter menggema bersamaan dengan melemasnya anggota tubuh para pemain. Suara tepukan tangan memeriahkan stadion besar nan luas itu. Melenyapkan kesunyian yang sempat melingkupi selama beberapa saat.

Ada senyuman dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata menghiasi setiap wajah para pemain Seirin. Mereka tak peduli dengan tubuh mereka yang sama sekali tak sanggup berdiri. Tenaga mereka semua terkuras akibat permainan yang memaksa mereka untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Air mata kebahagiaan tumpah dari setiap mata pemain SMA pemula yang baru kali itu menjuarai kejuaraan ini. Tak dapat dilukiskan dengan apapun keadaan mereka. Semua keringat yang membanjiri tubuh para pemain itu segera terbayar dengan senyuman lebar dan tangisan bahagia.

Aida Riko menyeka setitik air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajahnya yang manis saat melihat raut para rekannya yang berada di lapangan sana. Ada rasa bangga ketika iris kecokelatannya melihat mereka semua berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan ini. Kejuaraan yang dulunya hanya berupa sebatas mimpi, kini terwujudkan di depan mata setelah berbagai asam-pahit perjuangan mereka lewati bersama. Ia tertawa pelan dengan air mata yang tak kunjung surut saat salah satu pemain Seirin berlari pelan ke temannya dengan kedua tangan terentang, namun tersandung di tengah jalan. Ketiga pemain cadangan yang berada bersamanya di bangku pemain juga ikut tertawa dengan raut yang tak kalah bahagia.

Di bangku penonton, keempat anggota Kiseki no Sedai tak sanggup menahan senyuman yang melengkung di bibir mereka. Kise tersenyum bangga, kagum akan kekuatan pemain yang dulu pernah diremehkannya. Murasakibara terlihat tidak peduli sambil terus memakan keripik kentang yang dibawanya sebagai bekal. Namun, sorot pandangannya melembut ketika melihat sesosok remaja bersurai biru muda yang tengah menumpu badannya dengan kedua tangannya di tengah lapangan. Midorima sibuk digoda oleh Takao karena tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata—meskipun ia mati-matian menyangkal bahwa itu hanya kelilipan semata.

Dan untuk Aomine, remaja berkulit gelap itu masih terus memandang sosok mantan partnernya yang kini telah memiliki cahaya baru. Cahaya yang lebih kuat darinya dan mampu membawanya pada kejuaraan pertandingan ini. Ada perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan oleh kata-kata akan kemenangan teman baiknya ini. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, dirinya merasa cukup senang atas keberhasilan remaja bersurai biru muda itu.

Momoi menutup mulutnya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya sedikit memburam akibat air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Bibirnya membisikkan suatu kalimat di antara isak tangis kebahagiaan yang berusaha ditahannya,

"Kau menang, Tetsu-kun..."

"Kita menang..."

Kuroko mengangguk sambil terengah-engah merespon perkataan Kagami. Sang partner yang mempunyai alis ganda itu menatap papan skor yang digantung di sisi ruangan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kita menang..." gumamnya lagi.

Kuroko berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu kedua tangannya yang menumpu lutut untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, namun seluruh tenaganya terkuras tak bersisa. Kagami yang menyadari sang pemain bayangan akan terjatuh, dengan sigap menangkap sebelah lengannya dan membantunya berdiri. Kuroko menggumamkan terimakasih dan mereka berdua lalu beranjak pergi menuju tengah lapangan untuk memberikan salam penutup kepada tim lawan.

Berbeda dengan seluruh ekspresi bahagia yang terukir di setiap pemain Seirin, ekspresi pemain Rakuzan justru sebaliknya. Tak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali di sana. Yang ada hanya desah napas terputus-putus yang terdengar dan sedikit pandangan tidak percaya yang menyertai mereka. Hal itu membuat tim Seirin yang semula masih merayakan kemenangannya ikut terdiam. Tak enak hati menari bahagia di atas luka orang lain.

Mereka membungkukkan badan, mengucapkan terimakasih atas pertandingan tadi. Perlahan, Kuroko mulai berjalan mendekati sang kapten Rakuzan yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan disaat semua rekan timnya kembali merayakan kegembiraan mereka. Namun langkahnya langsung ketika ia tak sengaja memandang wajah sang emperor.

Remaja bersurai merah itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi. Kedua iris matanya dingin dengan sorot hampa—tidak tajam seperti biasanya. Dan ketika Kuroko menyelami ke dalam sepasang dwi warna itu, seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya membeku dan mendadak ia merasakan sesak di hatinya. Perasaan sesak yang menyakitkan begitu ia menyadari arti dari raut sang pemain yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

Kehancuran.

Seluruh perkataan yang ingin diucapkannya langsung lenyap. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Tubuhnya hanya mematung sambil memandangi punggung bernomor empat itu yang perlahan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong dan membeku di sana. Seluruh suara yang terjadi di sekelilingnya seolah tidak terdengar, bahkan ia tidak merespon beberapa saat sewaktu Kagami memanggil namanya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Semua anggota tim Rakuzan kembali ke bangku pemain di mana pelatih mereka menunggu dengan tangan bersidekap. Raut wajah pria itu keras begitu mendapati anak didiknya telah kalah melawan SMA baru macam Seirin.

"Pelatih itu menyeramkan sekali," bisik Furihata, ngeri, yang sempat mencuri pandang ke arah bangku pemain lawan.

Yang lain menyetujui dalam hati, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menyuarakan pikiran. Meski begitu, mereka berjalan dengan hati ringan dan senyum lebar terkembang di wajah. Hanya Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak merasakan kebahagiaan atas kemenangan ini. Tiba-tiba saja emosi meluap yang membuat kupu-kupu berkumpul di perutnya tadi lenyap sudah begitu melihat ekspresi salah satu pemain yang baru saja ia tatap, digantikan dengan perasaan yang membuat hatinya gelisah dan pikirannya berkecamuk.

Pikirannya segera teralihkan ketika Aida berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa beberapa helai handuk. Ketiga pemain cadangan juga menyusul di belakangnya dengan masing-masing tangan membawa botol minuman. Kuroko memaksakan seulas senyum saat pelatih muda itu memberikan senyuman bangga dan bahagia atas keberhasilan mereka, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak merasa ingin tersenyum saat itu. Entah kenapa, semua ini terasa salah. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian. Kalian sudah berjuang keras," kata Aida seraya menyerahkan handuk ke masing-masing pemain. Mereka semua mengambilnya dan mengelap wajah yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. "Tapi jangan bersantai-santai setelah ini. Apalagi untuk anak kelas satu. Perjuangan kalian tidak berakhir sampai di sini saja."

"Iya, iya, Pelatih..." seru mereka sambil mengerang.

Aida tersenyum simpul. Namun senyumnya segera lenyap bergantikan dengan raut khawatir ketika matanya mendapati Kuroko yang tampak tidak fokus. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya cemas.

Kuroko tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, berharap bahwa senyum palsunya itu mampu membuat pelatihnya ini tidak khawatir lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Riko-san," jawabnya berbohong.

Aida masih menatap remaja bersurai biru muda itu lama, sebelum gadis itu menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk memercayai perkataan sang pemain bayangan. Ia lalu menatap seluruh pemain tim basket Seirin dan memberikan mereka semua senyum lebar. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita beri ucapan terimakasih kepada supporter atas dukungan mereka selama ini," serunya lagi.

Mereka mengangguk dan berlari pelan ke arah pinggir stadion, di mana jarak mereka dengan tempat duduk penonton hanya terpisah satu meter. Setelah sampai, mereka berbaris dan menatap para penonton yang masih menyuarakan kemenangan mereka dengan tepukan tangan. Gema suara nama tim mereka—_**Seirin! Seirin! Seirin**_—berkumandang ke seluruh sudut stadion, membuat senyuman anggota tim pemenang itu kembali muncul.

"Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini!"

Suara tepukan semakin kencang dan meriah, membuat air mata para pemain Seirin kembali tumpah-ruah dengan kebahagiaan. Senyum mereka merekah dilimpahi dengan tawa renyah. Mereka melambaikan tangan kepada para sporter dengan hati yang berbunga.

Namun, tanpa mereka tahu, ada satu orang pemain yang tidak ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakan rekan-rekan setimnya itu.

o0o

"Kau yakin tidak mau merayakan bersama kami, Kuroko-kun?"

Sang pemilik aquamarine itu menggeleng lemah. Ditatapnya pelatih muda tersebut dengan pandangan memohon, berharap bahwa ia dibiarkan pergi begitu saja. "Tidak, Riko-san. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur."

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu menatapnya sejenak, keraguan terlihat di pancaran matanya. Mulutnya membuka sedikit, namun yang keluar hanyalah helaan napas. Setelah beberapa detik, ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya. "biar aku minta Kagami-kun untuk mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

"Tidak usah," balas Kuroko cepat, sedikit membuat Aida terkejut. Ia lalu segera menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kagami-kun. Biarkan dia menikmati acara makan bersama kalian."

"Tapi badanmu masih lelah. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi kepadamu di perjalanan?" kata Aida mendesak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Setelah merasa bahwa tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi, Aida terpaksa mengangguk walaupun ia sungguh enggan. Namun kalau ia terus memaksa, itu berarti ia sangat tidak memercayai kepada diri adik kelasnya ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat juniornya ini sakit hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi berjanjilah untuk meneleponku begitu kau sudah tiba di rumah. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Kuroko kembali mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada seniornya itu, ia akhirnya melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan dari timnya. Bukannya ia tidak menghargai ajakan dari pelatihnya untuk makan malam dengan teman-teman lainnya di kafe terdekat dari stadion. Namun sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar. Nafsu makannya lenyap begitu saja walaupun tubuhnya telah menguras tenaga pada pertandingan yang berlangsung tadi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jalanan yang dilalui Kuroko perlahan-lahan mulai sepi seiring langkah kakinya memasuki jalan setapak yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu yang berada di pinggir trotoar. Suhu dingin menerpa tubuhnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dirogohnya ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Bola mata biru bulatnya berpendar akibat pantulan cahaya yang berasal dari ponsel ketika ia menyusuri list kontak yang ada. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan satu nama yang dicari. Satu nama yang membuatnya terus memikirkan orang itu.

Jarinya menekan tombol dial. Ditempelkan benda kecil itu ke telinga kanannya. Matanya terpejam sementara ia berdiri seorang diri di sana di antara kegelapan malam. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi orang itu.

Namun Akashi tidak sekalipun menjawab panggilannya.

o0o

Aomine menguap sambil memasuki gym olahraga. Ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Setitik air menyelinap dari sudut matanya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali enggan untuk latihan dan lebih memilih untuk bolos dan menggunakan waktu untuk tidur. Namun setiap kali ia ingin melaksanakan niat mulianya itu, segenap ingatan mengenai pertandingannya melawan tim Seirin di Winter Cup kembali muncul, membuat dirinya merasakan ada api yang menyala di dalam dadanya untuk mengalahkan tim mantan partnernya itu.

Latihan sore dimulai jam setengah empat, namun tidak biasa baginya untuk datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan. Di gym itu sudah berkumpul beberapa anggota basket yang sedang sibuk melakukan pemanasan. Ia juga bisa melihat salah satu anggota tim inti yang seangkatan dengannya. Seperti biasa, Sakurai terlihat ceroboh. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa dia adalah salah satu pemain berbakat kalau hanya dalam sekali lihat.

Aomine mengabaikan ucapan selamat pagi yang diucapkan teman-temannya ketika ia melangkah masuk. Kakinya segera membawa dirinya ke salah satu bangku panjang yang berdempetan dengan dinding gym. Ditaruhnya sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ia membuka botol itu dan segera menenggak isinya. Bola matanya sedikit melirik ketika seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ohayo, Dai-chan," sapa Momoi dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat ketika menyadari kilat yang ada di mata sang manager bersurai merah muda itu. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering latihan, ya? Syukurlah. Tidak sia-sia Tetsu-kun mengalahkanmu di pertandingan kemarin."

Aomine mendesah malas. "Apalagi, Satsuki? Kau menghampiriku cuma ingin mengejek kekalahanku saja, huh?"

Senyuman nakal terpoles di bibir mungil itu. "Aku tidak mengejek. Itukan kenyataaan." Ia memeletkan lidahnya kepada sang ace. "Lagipula, itu bukan kekalahanmu sendiri saja, kok. Itu merupakan kekalahan seluruh anggota tim."

Sang remaja berkulit gelap itu tidak membalas perkataan tadi. Ia hanya diam ketika teman masa kecilnya itu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Sudah seminggu semenjak event Winter Cup berakhir. Tidak berasa, ya?" kata Momoi sambil menerawang ke depan. Rambut panjangnya yang hari itu dibiarkan tergerai jatuh di sekitar bahunya. "Tim basket Seirin... tidak ada yang menyangka mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan kejuaraan Winter Cup. Tetsu-kun sudah semakin kuat, ya? Dia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang baik."

Lagi, Aomine sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya merespon dengan meminum kembali air mineral dari botol yang belum sempat ditutup. Keningnya berkerut begitu bayangan sesosok remaja bersurai biru muda muncul di pikirannya. Usahanya untuk mengenyahkan imajinasi mantan partnernya itu sia-sia begitu ia mendengar perkataan Momoi selanjutnya.

"Menurutmu, apa Tetsu-kun baik-baik saja?"

Barulah pertanyaan itu mengundang perhatian Aomine. Ia melirik dan menyudahi acara minumnya. Momoi menatapnya dari samping. Raut wajahnya serius dan ada eskpresi sendu di sana.

"Maksudmu?"

Momoi menggigit bibirnya. Sejenak, perempuan itu terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya dia berkata, "Tentang Tetsu-kun dan Akashi-kun. Kau sudah melihat sendiri ekspresi keduanya 'kan, Dai-chan?" Raut perempuan itu langsung muram. "Seharusnya... seharusnya semuanya tidak berakhir seperti ini."

Mereka berdua terdiam di tempat. Meski tidak ada kata yang terlontar semenjak perkataan terakhir Momoi, namun pikiran keduanya tertuju kepada kedua orang rekan timnya di SMP dulu. Aomine ingat bagaimana terpukulnya sang pemain bayangan ketika remaja itu ingin menghampiri mantan kapten mereka sesudah pertandingan selesai. Namun semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Yang ia lihat pada diri pemain orang yang katanya ingin mengembalikan rasa suka terhadap basket itu sekarang hanyalah kesedihan. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang diinginkan mantan partnernya itu?

Momoi menghembuskan napasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kuharap Tetsu-kun baik-baik saja." Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya sambil berkata, "Oh, iya... Ngomong-ngomong, pagi tadi aku sempat membeli majalah olahraga," tangannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah majalah yang masih tersegel rapi dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka segel plastik itu dan membuangnya ke dalam tasnya. "Mungkin saja ada berita menarik di sini. Dari kemarin, semua tim yang ikut berpartisipasi di pertandingan Winter Cup terus masuk ke dalam berita. Kau juga ada, lho, Dai-chan," katanya sambil bersenandung kecil, sementara tangannya mulai membalikkan halaman-halaman majalah itu. "Hmm... ada berita baru apa lagi, ya?"

Aomine hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabat perempuannya itu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa kelakuan para wanita bisa cepat sekali berubah. Sedetik lalu, orang itu terlihat sedih sampai-sampai terlihat ingin menangis. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi ceria. Seolah rasa sedih yang baru dialaminya sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi.

Remaja laki-laki itu kembali memandang teman perempuannya dengan bingung begitu ia menyadari bahwa senandungan sahabat kecilnya itu telah berhenti. Raut cerianya bahkan telah hilang, bergantikan dengan matanya yang terus tepaku kepada sebuah artikel yang sedang dibacanya dengan ekspresi tidak terpecaya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat remaja berkulit gelap itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi kepada temannya yang biasanya kelewat cerewet itu.

"Oi, Satsuki, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Aomine dengan heran. Namun pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh gadis itu, melainkan gerakan tangan Momoi yang langsung menyambar ponsel beraksen pink miliknya dengan aksesoris kebanyakan seperti orang yang mau berjualan. "Hei, kucing mencuri lidahmu, eh?" tanyanya bercanda, namun sekali lagi, ia sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban. Aomine mulai kesal. "Oi, Satsuki?!"

Respon yang diterimanya hanyalah sebuah majalah yang dilempar tepat di depan mukanya. Alisnya berkedut jengkel. Seluruh sumpah serapah yang ingin ia lontarkan akibat perbuatan tidak sopan yang diterimanya langsung diurungkan begitu ia melihat raut wajah teman masa kecilnya itu. Raut yang menujukkan rasa kepanikan tinggi dengan tubuh yang menegang. Satu tangan gadis itu masih menggenggam ponsel yang didekatkan ke telinganya.

Aomine tidak jadi berbicara. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada majalah yang teronggok di lantai gym. Diambilnya majalah itu lalu mulai mencari sebuah halaman yang managernya baca tadi. Setelah memastikan bahwa halaman yang dicarinya benar, ia mulai membacanya dengan perlahan. Namun satu judul yang tercetak besar dengan huruf yang ditebalkan cukup membuat sepasang matanya melebar.

Di sampingnya, Aomine bisa mendengar Momoi yang berbisik, "Cepatlah angkat, Tetsu-kun..."

o0o

Ponsel kecil yang berada di dalam kantung seragamnya terus bergetar, namun pemiliknya sama sekali terlihat tidak berniat untuk menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang berusaha menghubunginya. Gerakan tangannya yang semula ingin membuka kancing seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos untuk latihan basket terhenti. Bukan hanya remaja bersurai biru muda itu saja yang terpaku di tempat, namun seluruh anggota tim Seirin yang masih berada di ruang ganti gym itupun melakukan hal yang sama. Tatapan mereka semua mengarah kepada sang pelatih yang baru saja mendobrak pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mengabaikan gender yang berbeda, Aida Riko sama sekali tidak peduli dan menyelonong masuk tanpa pemberitahuan. Para pemain Seirin yang sedang sial tertangkap ketika sedang berganti baju nyaris berteriak layaknya seorang gadis yang hendak diperkosa. Namun berita yang diucapkan oleh pelatih itu langsung membungkam segala protes yang ingin dilayangkan kepadanya dan membuat anggota timnya mematung dengan mata melebar menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Hyuuga yang pertama kali bergerak setelah aksi terkejutnya. Ia segera mendekati pelatih wanita itu dengan perlahan. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kau katakan barusankan, Riko?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aida menjejalkan majalah olahraga yang terbuka di hadapan semua anggota timnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Berita itu ada di majalah ini. mana mungkin aku berbohong soal beginian?!"

Yang lain segera berkumpul mengelilingi pelatih dan kapten mereka dan mulai membaca sebuah artikel yang ditunjuk Aida.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini?" Koganei bertanya setelah dia selesai membaca.

"Mungkin karena dia sangat terpukul," Izuki menjawab secara hipotesis. "Aku tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi apakah hanya sebuah kekalahan sampai membuatnya melakukan itu?"

"Dia berbeda dari kita. Makanya, mungkin kekalahan ini sama sekali tidak bisa diterimanya," kata Teppei.

"Sial!" Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak seharusnya ia sampai sebegitunya, kan?! Apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Kuroko—" seakan teringat sesuatu, remaja beralis ganda itu segera memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan memandang kepada satu remaja yang sejak tadi masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, diikuti dengan anggota tim lainnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari pemain bayangan itu tidak ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Kuroko?"

Remaja bersurai biru muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencengkeram celananya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam, menolak kenyataan yang baru didengarnya tadi. Tidak! Ia sama sekali tidak ingin percaya! Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Katakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi!

Tidak mungkin Akashi berhenti bermain basket.

* * *

**To be Continued****—**

* * *

**Sebenarnya chapter ini bukanlah chapter terbaik saya. Namun karena saya sudah dikejar waktu dan deadline semakin mendekat, akhirnya saya pasrah dan nekad publish chapter pembukaannya dulu. Mungkin di waktu selanjutnya saya akan mengedit chapter ini kalau ada waktu. Saya memang gak pandai memilih diksi, jadi mungkin gak akan banyak berubah walaupun sudah diedit.**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^**

**Sign,**

**viorei**


End file.
